destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Zavala (dialogues)
Cet article recense les dialogues de proximité du Commandant Zavala. Destiny Sur son rôle de Commandant de l'Avant-Garde * un [[Éveillés|Éveillé]] Vous aussi, vous avez quitté le Récif ? Bienvenue ! * Pendant que nous sommes ici à ne rien faire, l'ennemi devient plus puissant. * Les éclaireurs ont des nouvelles de Bombay. * Mauvaises nouvelles d'Ishtar. * Affichez le visuel ... Il y a trop de Vex ! On n'est pas en sécurité ! * Des rapports sur la présence des Cabals. * Il est temps de monter une équipe. * J'ai envoyé des Titans combattre les Corrompus qui restent. * Combattre vos ennemis vous permet de les connaître. Ne vous laissez pas distraire.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Texte d'ambiance : Fanion du Témoin (Ceinture de Titan). Sur ses inquiétudes * Regardez où sont nos Murs : tant de terrain perdu au fil des années ... * Tant de pertes ... Tant de sacrifices ... * Vous pensez à ceux que nous avons perdu ? * Notre force n'est plus ce qu'elle était. * Et malgré tout, nous sommes toujours là. * Ils sont nombreux à avoir donné leur Lumière pour ça. * La prochaine fois, nous serons parés. * A quoi joue Shaxx au juste ? Sur le Voyageur et la foi de Zavala * Éveille-toi Voyageur ! Et dis-moi : ai-je fais ce qu'il fallait ? * Les recrutements se font de plus en plus rares. Si le Voyageur faiblit tellement qu'il ne peut plus créer de nouveaux Gardiens alors ... Que la Lumière nous vienne en aide. * La Lumière est en moi, je n'échouerai pas. Sur les Factions * Tant de nouveaux Gardiens sont séduits par les Factions. Nous servons la Cité. Nous n'en faisons pas partie. * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend à ces gens ? * we have enough Kings after the Collapse? Have we forgotten our history? Sur la victoire * Chaque nouveau jour est une victoire. * Chaque jour est une victoire sur les Ténèbres. * Une seule victoire ne suffit pas. * Il y a une différence entre victoire et invincibilité. Zavala cite abondamment Sun TzuSun Tzu est un général chinois du VIème siècle av. J.-C. Il est surtout célèbre en tant qu'auteur de l'ouvrage de stratégie militaire le plus ancien connu : L'Art de la guerre. : * Traite tes soldats comme tes enfants et ils te suivront dans les vallées les plus sombres. * Pesez le pour et le contre avant d'agir.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Texte d'ambiance : Mangonneau Type 2 (Gantelets de Titan). Divers * Ce n'est pas amusant, Gardien(ne). * On a besoin que vous agissiez, Gardien(ne). * Finissons-en, Gardien(ne). A propos de Zavala * Zavala a dressé une liste. L'avez-vous vue ? Elle répertorie les choses qui pourraient détruire la Cité. Raspoutine y figure généralement en deuxième ou troisième position. Allez protéger l'Esprit tutélaire et Zavala vous sera redevable. (Amanda Holliday)Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : Faites sourire l'Avant-garde (étape 2). * La première fois que j'ai rencontré Zavala, j'étais extrêmement intimidée. Il est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, il se met à parler de la Cité, des Murs, et dit qu'on va tous y passer et il liste les 900 choses qui vont nous raser du système... Il est beaucoup plus effrayant qu'il n'en a l'air en fait. (Amanda Holliday)Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Quête : Faites sourire l'Avant-garde (étape 4). Annonces publiques de la Tour * Message de Zavala pour l'escouade 'Solution expéditive'. Vous avez été réaffectés. Présentez-vous au Mur. Terminé. * Message de Zavala pour l'escouade 'Regard rouge'. Présentez-vous au rapport pour réaffectation. Terminé. * Message de Zavala pour l'escouade Or-8. Votre mission a été annulée. Présentez-vous au rapport. Terminé. * "'''Zavala':Fireteam "Bad News for the Bad Guys" report in immediately, Zavala out."'' 9 * "'''Zavala':Will Fireteam.... (sigh) Will Fireteam 'The Bad Guys don't care what we call ourselves' please report to the Vanguard immediately."10 * ''"'Zavala':Guardians, having a Ghost is no excuse for recreational Tower jumping!" Traduction officielle à valider * "Tell me, about their light." * "Still, the walls stand." * "What do they think of us? Do they think of us?" * "Deploy the Fifth. The North West wall is weak." * "The Traveler weakens while we remain idle." * "Every second we waste in idleness is a second lost to Darkness." Destiny 2 Références Catégorie:Dialogues